Not even death
by Nathye Adorno
Summary: Somente quando alguém se entrega verdadeiramente a vida, ela pode entender o significado de viver plenamente !
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1- Aurora trimestral.**

Coloquei minha mala dentro do carro e sentei no banco do passageiro, esperando minha mãe dar partida no carro, em direção ao cais. Pegaríamos o navio que nos levaria a Inglaterra, terra do chá. Minha mãe parece feliz, e como faz muito tempo que não a vejo assim, deixei que ela escolhesse a música, poupei-a dos meus resmungos e me limitei a concordar com o que ela falava sem realmente ouvir.

De Salem pra Somer Points era em torno de duas horas, então nos primeiros vinte minutos eu passei escutando minha mãe e no restante eu passei depositando minha raiva e frustração no papel.

A viagem de barco foi longa. Dormi durante sua maioria, na parte em que passava acordada não conseguia deixar de pensar se Lewis, minha coruja de estimação, estava bem. Havia mandado ela em uma entrega para mamãe, sua primeira matéria para o profeta diário, mas ela nunca fez entregas tão longas e eu esperava que a chefe cuidasse da coruja até eu chegar e pegar ela.

Então, finalmente havíamos chegado ao porto de Londres. Pela primeira vez a mulher que supostamente era minha mãe parecia à adolescente e eu a adulta séria. Eu só queria ir pra o nosso novo lar e descansar, porque amanhã eu iria partir para minha nova escola.

A plataforma 9 ¾ estava apinhada de gente e animais. Não era de se imaginar que eu não enxergasse um palmo a minha frente, com toda a densa fumaça que o expresso soltava.

- Você vai ficar bem Lay? - minha mãe perguntou, obviamente mais preocupada com minha saúde física do que a mental.

- Claro. - eu retruquei. Meu tom de voz não deixava transparecer nem um pouco da decepção que eu sentia, por estar naquela estação e não em Salem. - Tudo sempre fica bem. - puxei-a pra junto de um vagão, enquanto o maria-fumaça apitava, avisando pra nós que iria partir em minutos.

- Então, não se esqueça de me escrever. - falou, e eu deixei os olhos verdes dela penetrarem nos meus castanhos. O trem apitou mais uma vez e eu entrei, carregando o pesado malão e a gaiola do Lewis.

O corredor estava tão apinhado que eu me odiei por não ter escolhido o último vagão. Fui empurrando as pessoas devagar, abrindo passagem e olhando pelas pequenas janelas os ocupantes das cabines. Finalmente, cheguei a mais vazia e estranha. Era minha única alternativa, não podia ficar ali no corredor obstruindo a passagem.

- Posso me sentar com vocês? - falei indiferente, enquanto abria a porta. A menina que lia uma revista levantou os olhos, que para minha surpresa eram esbugalhados e em um tom de azul penetrante. Ela me analisou de cima a baixo, fez uma careta, sorriu e voltou os olhos pra revista. Fiquei indignada com a careta dela, mas a outra voz feminina fez com que eu não me prende-se a esse pensamento.

- Fique a vontade. - eu virei o rosto, encontrando os olhos amêndoas de uma garota com cabelos vermelhos, pele queimada e uma quantidade grande de sardas sobre o nariz e as maçãs do rosto.

Retribui o sorriso que ela me mandava e sentei no banco em frente a ela e ao lado da menina esquisita.

- Você é novata? - a loirinha perguntou, por detrás da revista.

- Sim. - eu falei, corando um pouco. Não achava confortável falar sobre minha vida. - Transferida do Instituto de Salem, nos Estados Unidos.

- Interessante. - ela falou. Não parecia ter escutado uma palavra do que eu havia dito. Para falar a verdade, eu nem tinha certeza se ela era desse mundo de verdade.

- Qual é seu nome?. - a ruiva me perguntou. Ela parecia ser simpática.

- Lauren. - eu falei rápido, esquecendo de mencionar o sobrenome. - Thompson. E o seu?

- Ginevra Weasley, mas pode me chamar de Gina. - apesar do nome esquisito ela era legal.

Permaneci a maior parte da viagem em silêncio. Dois meninos se juntaram a gente na cabine, Harry Potter e Neville Longbottom, o que fez com que eu ficasse mais isolada ainda.

À medida que o trem ia rodando, o céu ia escurecendo, o que me dava a leve impressão de que o local tinha uma aura maligna, mas minha imaginação fértil novamente já estava inventando coisas que eu queria acreditar. Os meninos deixaram a cabine, e as meninas já vestiam as roupas da escola.

- Você não vai colocar as vestes não? - a loira, que eu descobrir se chamar Luna, perguntou, ajeitando a capa sobre os ombros.

- Sim. - falei, saindo do transe momentâneo.

Depois de trocada, não demorou muito para o expresso parar. O corredor virou uma verdadeira bagunça de adolescentes tentando passar na frente um do outro. Elas esperaram um pouco antes de sair, o que me mostrou que Gina era uma pessoa sensata, afinal, não queria ser esmagada pelos estudantes de Hogwarts.

O vento tocou minha face e a voz alterada de um vulto grande carregando uma lanterna ecoou pelos meus ouvidos.

- ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO AQUI. - ele falava, enquanto a luz tremia, indicando o caminho. Não que fosse muito difícil reconhecer o caminho pela voz.

Não fazia a mínima idéia de que caminho tomar. Os novatos andavam para junto do homem gigante e os veteranos andavam em direção a uma quantidade de carruagens puxadas por testrálios. Era estranho ver um daqueles, já que eles eram animais dos N.I.E.M.'s. Embora eu nunca tenha visto um, o reconheci das páginas de um dos livros que tinha pego na biblioteca.

Sem saber o que fazer, fui até o homem, percebendo que eu chegava até o cotovelo dele. Cutuquei-o nessa mesma parte, forçando-o a olhar pra mim.

- Oi. - eu balbuciei, tremendo de frio e ansiedade. - Fui transferida e não faço idéia de como chegar à escola.

- Ah sim. - ele falou, olhando pra mim de uma maneira que fez que eu me sentisse mais insignificante ainda. Não que isso fosse difícil. - Professor Dumbledore me falou de você, me acompanhe.

Já era ruim o suficiente eu ter que ir com os pirralhos, e eu ainda descobri que a nossa travessia era feita de barco. Tinha uma chance muito grande de acontecer uma coisa ruim comigo, como se eu já não fosse desajeitada o suficiente em terra firme.

Meu peso foi contrabalanceado pelo de três meninas, e assim que todos se acomodaram nos barcos, o homem, que ocupava um barco sozinho, tocou na superfície com um guarda-chuva e de repente os mesmos começaram a deslizar.

Fiquei olhando o castelo se tornar maior à medida que íamos nos aproximando. Ele era diferente de tudo que eu havia imaginado. Era bonito, todo feito de pedra e as luzes que saiam pelas janelas pareciam dançar no céu azul marinho.

Entramos num túnel que foi parar numa espécie de cais subterrâneo. "Pelo menos eu não escorreguei no lago", pensei e logo ri sozinha. Fui conversando com o homem, que descobri se chamar Rúbeo Hagrid. Ele era muito simpático e assim como eu, era desengonçado, por que deixou cair a lanterna que eu rapidamente consertei.

Fomos deixados na companhia da professora McGonagall, que nos explicou sobre as casas de Hogwarts e que seríamos selecionados para ela. Depois então ela saiu, dizendo que voltava em minutos, quando o salão principal estivesse pronto para nós receber.

Agora, estávamos entrando no salão, com todas as cabeças voltadas para nós. Eu era a mais alta da fila, chagava a ser humilhante. Vi quando Gina acenou pra mim e quando dois meninos inclinaram para falar com ela. Voltei minha atenção ao centro.

A seleção não estava sendo demorada, então logo meu nome foi chamado. Fui em passos vacilantes até o banquinho de três pernas. Puxei o chapéu, sentei e coloquei-o em minha cabeça.

- Hum, interessante, você tem muitas qualidades adversas, como a coragem, que foi reprimida por maus momentos. - aquele chapéu tinha que ser louco pra ler sua mente daquele jeito, teria que me lembrar de reclamar com o diretor. - Sede de conhecimento é o seu diferencial. - parecia que só eu ouvia o que ele falava, mas no momento seguinte berrou. - CORVINAL.

A segunda mesa à direita irrompeu em aplausos quando eu fui me sentar junto deles. Sentei ao lado da única pessoa que conhecia, a Lovegood, mesmo que parcialmente. Ela não parecia ser muito popular, mas isso era o de menos.

Senti que estava sendo observada desde o momento em que me sentei no maldito banquinho até quando fui pra mesa, me juntar a Luna. Corri os olhos pelas mesas da frente e vi que os dois meninos que se curvaram pra falar com a Gina olhavam pra mim. Quando me virei para a minha nova amiga estranha com intuito de perguntar quem eram aqueles, o homem de barba longa sentado na cadeira do meio se levantou.

- Bom, agora que a seleção terminou - Dumbledore falou, reconheci das figurinhas de sapo de chocolate. - Tenho duas palavrinhas pra vocês. Podem atacar. - E então a comida apareceu nos pratos distribuídos à mesa.

O jantar foi recheado de conversas e a sobremesa veio em seguida. Acabei me enchendo de tijolos de sorvete e quando tudo desapareceu, o diretor levantou-se novamente.

- Agora que estamos devidamente alimentados, - ele falou, enquanto as conversas cessaram. - vamos aos avisos. A floresta proibida é _proibida_ a todos os alunos. O Sr. Filch também avisa que a lista de artigos proibidos aumentou e pode ser encontrada na sala dele. Temos o prazer de incorporar a Professora Schimdt no nosso corpo docente, no cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Agora podem se dirigir aos salões de suas casas.

Luna puxou minha mão, provavelmente para eu não ter que seguir os meninos do primeiro ano, que eram guiados por um monitor.

Subimos até o quinto andar, depois continuamos por uma escada em espiral que deu numa porta. Ela bateu e de lá saiu uma voz suave e doce.

- Porque não devemos brincar com o tempo, sendo que em muitas vezes tudo o que nós queremos é simplesmente voltar ao passado? - a voz incorpórea soou. Por um momento vi a Luna refletir.

- Bom, simplesmente por que o nosso passado nos faz ser quem somos no presente, então se modificarmos o passado não existiríamos no agora. - Parecia uma coisa muito sensata, não pensei que a Lovegood fosse capaz de tudo isso, mas ela está na casa dos sábios, então tenho que parar de subestimá-la.

- Boa resposta. - a voz se tornou fraca e formou-se uma maçaneta de bronze.

A sala comunal é maravilhosa. Circular, toda decorada nas cores azul e bronze, que são as cores da casa. O chão possui um tapete decorado com estrelas, que se espelham no teto. As janelas tinham vista para as montanhas, deveria ser uma linda paisagem no aurorescer. Prateleiras cheias de livro, poltronas e mesas completavam a sala. Por fim, no lado oposto a entrada, estavam os dormitórios e uma estátua da Rowena Ravenclaw.

- Bom, ali são os dormitórios. - ela apontou para a porta no extremo oposto. - E para entrar, você sempre tem que responder a uma pergunta. Agora, se não se importa, eu acho que vou descansar. - então saiu, parecendo flutuar pelo salão.

Fui logo atrás dela, entrando pela porta-mestra, que me levou a um corredor com mais quatorze portas, cada uma delas com uma placa de bronze identificando o ano que ali residia.

Localizei meu quarto, entrei e vi minhas coisas ao pé de uma cama de dorsel. Tirei meu pijama e vesti-o. Aproveitando minha solidão, tomei meus remédios e deitei, tentando dormir antes que as outras garotas chegassem.

A aurora é uma das minhas partes favoritas do dia, assim como o crepúsculo. Eles representam o ciclo da natureza e tem cores incríveis. Denotam várias etapas da minha vida e são símbolos perfeitos para alguns sentimentos.

Minha ansiedade não permitiu que eu dormisse muito. Então, quando eu acordei, o dia ainda amanhecia. Coloquei as vestes e desci, tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível.

Foi quando algumas pessoas começaram a sair dos dormitórios que eu parei de admirar o nascer do dia e desci para o salão principal.

Tinha pouca gente ali e estavam bem salpicadas pelas quatro mesas. O céu estava azul-claro, mas já possuía um pouco do amarelo solar. Sentei-me mais no centro da mesa, junto das frutas.

Enquanto eu comia relaxadamente, a caçula dos Weasley's veio até a mesa da Corvinal e sentou.

- Bom dia- ela parecia feliz- já recebeu seus horários? Instalou-se bem? Pena que não ficou na Grifinória- deu uma pausa para respirar e iria continuar, quando eu a cortei.

- Uma coisa por vez- enfiei um pedaço de torrada na boca e tomei um gole do suco de abóbora- Eu ainda não recebi e eu me instalei bem. E como vai você?

-Eu estou bem, apesar de que eu tenho duplo horário de História da Magia, argh- ela fez uma careta. Tive que conter o riso pra não fazer o gole de suco que eu acabara de ingerir voltar- Mas eu não vim aqui para falar disso- falou, voltando a ficar séria- Eu não sei que tipo de feitiço você jogou, mas meus irmãos encheram-me o saco e querem te conhecer.

Fiquei surpresa com aquilo, porém dessa vez não pude conter que o suco voltasse todo. Dei graças a Merlin que foi tudo dentro do copo e não tinha muita gente vendo essa cena, já que eu não queria ficar conhecida como 'a garota que regurgita'.

Ela ficou me olhando com uma ponta de incredulidade, ou talvez fosse vontade de rir, mas não seria educado. Eu limpei a boca com o guardanapo.

- Como assim querem me conhecer? Eles eram aqueles gêmeos falando de mim na seleção ontem?- uma dúzia de perguntas veio à minha cabeça, mas minha voz não quis prosseguir.

- Sabe, geralmente quando alguém quer conhecer o outro e se trata do sexo oposto é por que ficou interessado pela beleza da pessoa ou algo chamou atenção. - Gina caçoou da minha cara, mas eu não podia virar para ela e falar que no auge dos meus dezessete anos eu nunca tinha saído com alguém - Eram eles mesmos, perguntando se eu te conhecia, viram quando eu acenei para você. – Ela pegou uma das torradas que eu havia desprezado.

O professor Flitwick se aproximou com um bolo de folhas brancas, e então começamos a discutir meu horário. Por fim, consegui um bom horário, com Poções, Herbologia, Feitiços, Transfiguração, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

Agora eu teria aula dupla de poções, que foi uma ótima saída, já que eu não poderia chegar atrasada no primeiro dia e ainda teria que pegar minha mochila. Peguei minhas coisas e depois fui correndo para as masmorras, pois se demorasse mais seria capaz de me atrasar. Não entendo como eu acordei cedo e ainda consigo me atrasar para aula.

Quando eu consegui chegar às masmorras, o professor ainda estava abrindo a porta, para meu grande alívio, pois Snape tinha fama de chato.

Escolhi uma mesa mais a direita, que tinha um menino da Corvinal sentado. Logo mais dois da Lufa- Lufa se acomodaram ali e o professor começou a aula.

Depois daquela infeliz aula de poções, Severo Snape conseguiu deixar qualquer professor que um dia eu já havia considerado chato no chinelo. Ele tinha um prazer em descontar pontos da Grifinória, mesmo que fosse por motivos idiotas, como respirar. Dei graças a Merlin quando o sinal tocou e eu pude deixar aquela masmorra abafada. Aquele bastardo fez questão de passar um trabalho sobre a maneira correta de preparar uma Poção do Esquecimento, o que me fez querer o mandar tomar uma. Claro que eu contive esse meu desejo absurdo, já que eu poderia fazer esse trabalho no horário livre, ou seja, agora.

Subi direto à biblioteca, agradecendo por ter uns poucos alunos. Odeio locais cheios, uma espécie de claustrofobia ou eu sei lá. Não importa o tamanho do local, mas quando cheio me dá agonia.

Demorei um pouco para achar a seção de poções, mas assim que eu localizei, foi fácil achar livros decentes. Tive a ligeira impressão que iria adorar aquele local, seria uma espécie de santuário.

O trabalho foi monótono, se não fosse o fato de duas agradáveis companhias chegarem quando eu estava preparando o final do trabalho.

- Podemos nos sentar aqui?- um dos ruivos falou. Olhei para ambos, analisando-os e logo percebi que o que havia falado comigo tinha uma pinta no pescoço. Assenti e voltei minha cabeça para o trabalho, queria terminar logo e acabar com aquela perseguição.

- Eu sou o Jorge – o menino sem pinta disse e apontou ligeiramente para o irmão, enquanto se sentava em minha frente- E ele é o Fred.

Depois que lancei um olhar fulminante para eles, virei os olhos para o 'Fazendo Poções Avançadas', que se encontrava apoiado na minha mão.

- Não vai nos dizer seu nome?- um deles perguntou. Ainda não sabia a diferença entre as vozes. Soltei o ar impaciente e deixei o livro escorregar, enquanto escrevia a última linha do trabalho.

- Lauren- disse, fechei o livro e sai dali o mais rápido que as minhas pernas permitiam, sem dar a entender que tinha medo, mas a verdade é que eu realmente tinha medo. Depois de todos esses anos sendo excluída, me acostumei a estar nessa bolha e não sabia se estava pronta para deixar alguém quebrá-la, principalmente em relação ao amor.

"Eram assim que as coisas deveriam ser, certo?" pensei, e eu realmente acreditava que as coisas eram daquela maneira. Ainda faltava um pouco para o almoço, então eu desci até o lago, para arejar a cabeça e colocar os pensamentos no lugar.

Estava literalmente me arrastando para aula da McGonagall. A mochila pendia da minha mão para o chão, porém, para o agrado geral, aquela era a última aula do dia.

Entrei sem gosto nenhum e sentei no lugar mais próximo ao quadro que consegui. Minerva esperou alguns retardatários, vulgo Fred e Jorge, entrarem para poder fechar a porta. Ótimo, minha última aula vai ser acompanhada por dois problemáticos. Tentei ficar calma e prestar atenção no que ela falava, mas essa matéria era monótona demais: Transfiguração humana. E que ótimo, iríamos testar nos nossos parceiros. "Talvez eu pudesse acertar o Fred sem querer", soltei uma gargalhada sozinha, fazendo muitas cabeças se virarem para mim, então abaixei a minha própria.

Por que os gêmeos me irritavam tanto? Eu mal os conhecia e me sentia intimidada pela presença dos dois. Será que eu quero a presença deles, não quero admitir e isso faz com que eu crie um falso ódio pelos dois? Não era possível. Eu só podia ter caído, e minha sanidade sugada pela lula gigante ou sei lá, mas aquilo não era normal para um segundo dia de aula. "Talvez eu esteja virando uma maluca obcecada por atenção masculina ou eu apenas esteja virando uma maluca". Depois de pensar nessa coisa deprimente, concentrei meus esforços na lição.

Depois de um tempo penoso dentro daquela sala, que ao menos era arejada e iluminada, a professora liberou para o jantar. Não tinha a mínima fome, então subi direto para o dormitório. A verdade é que eu não queria ter que continuar a conversa que a Gina tinha proposto mais cedo, aquela de eu sair com os irmãos dela. Não que eles sejam feios, porque se eu falasse isso passaria de fracassada para fracassada mentirosa - puxa, minha auto-estima anda tão elevada - Mas o fato é que eles eram bem bonitos. Altos e fortes, eles tinham os mesmos cabelos ruivos da irmã e sardas iguais. Os olhos eram azuis de um azul-piscina para um azul-oceano profundo, que me dava medo. Mesmo se fosse uma piscina de bebê, acho que eu teria medo. A única diferença de um para o outro era uma pinta no pescoço, porém a aparência deles não faz diferença (mas ajuda na degradação da minha sanidade). A questão era que eu estava com medo de aceitar aquilo e me arrepender, ser humilhada.

Nem prestei atenção à pergunta do quadro, mas minha cabeça parece ter processado e mandado um comando para que eu respondesse certo, assim abrindo a porta com a grande maçaneta de bronze.

O salão não tava cheio, mas eu ainda consegui esbarrar em alguém. Eu reconheci o menino da minha aula de poções, e depois de me desculpar mil vezes, corri para o dormitório, para garantir um pouco de paz.

Depois de tomar meu coquetel e uma ducha, coloquei um pijama confortável e me enfurnei debaixo das cobertas, apenas contemplando o teto.

"Por que é tão difícil ser adolescente?". Fiquei procurando a resposta para aquela pergunta durante horas, mas parecia que eu não tinha resposta para tudo, como costumavam me dizer. Quando as meninas começaram a entrar no quarto, percebi que era hora de dormir, ou pelo menos fingir que isso acontecia.

Instável. Era assim que eu estava nos dias que se passavam, e não era TPM. Simplesmente a Gina percebeu que havia algo errado e tentava me pressionar de um lado, mas eu estava agüentando firme; pelo o outro lado, os gêmeos tentavam se aproximar de diversas maneiras. Eu já tinha explodido duas vezes com a Luna sem motivo algum, fora as crises de choro entre uma aula e outra, mas fora isso estava ótimo. O ensino era bom, minha mãe me escrevia semanalmente e eu tinha duas amigas boas, exceto quando uma certa ruiva estava me pressionando.

Dei graças a Merlin que aquela era a última aula antes das férias de inverno. Finalmente o fim do trimestre. Joguei minha mochila ao lado do meu parceiro de sempre, Gordon, um simpático aluno da Lufa- Lufa.

- Hoje vocês vão praticar o que aprenderam no trimestre. - a professora falou, deixando o olhar severo recair por toda a turma. - E eu vou distribuir as notas que vocês teriam no NIEM. Podem começar. - Então ela começou a andar entre as mesas.

Não entendi o que aconteceu em seguida. Alguém gritou, eu olhei para trás e Jorge segurava uma mão sangrenta ao lado da cabeça, onde embaixo era visível uma poça.

Segurei-me para não desmaiar ali. Aquela cena era nauseante e enquanto Jorge corria para a ala hospitalar, a professora simplesmente limpava a mesa, como se fosse a coisa mais comum. Mas bem, para mim não era.

- Pro-professora - eu gaguejei baixo, mas aparentemente a McGonagall tinha uma audição perfeita - e-eu po-posso ir à ala ho-hospitalar? - ela assentiu, percebendo que meus sintomas não eram normais.

Estava prestes a ir rastejando, quando senti uma mão me levantar pela cintura. Não me dei o trabalho de olhar quem era. Provavelmente Minerva viu que não iria da conta sozinha e mandou alguém me ajudar.

Ele desviou do lugar que seria a entrada da Ala, então juntei minhas forças e levantei a cabeça, somente para me arrepender. O cabelo ruivo não deixava dúvidas que Fred Weasley me levava para uma sala de aula vazia.

- Você passou da entrada. - falei, com um fio de voz que ainda não tinha sido sugado.

- Quer ir para lá e continuar ver o sangue do Jorge jorrar? - empalideci mais, se isso era possível. – Pensei que não. Então qual é sua história? - Ele perguntou, simples assim, enquanto me sentava em uma cadeira.

- Não tem história. - Agora que eu podia respirar sem cheiro de sangue, e estava muito melhor. Minha voz até saiu um pouco mais forte.

- Então vai me dizer que você desmaia quando vê sangue por que sim? - ele arqueou a sobrancelha para mim. – Você tem 7% do seu peso, devo ressaltar que não deve ser muito, em sangue e me diz que tem medo? Seria como ter medo de você mesmo. – a sobrancelha continuava erguida, como se me desafiasse a falar. Sentia-me menos fraca agora, mas meu estômago clamava por um vegetal.

- Você quer realmente saber? - perguntei emburrada. O olhar desafiador dele não mudou. – Então se prepara. Aos cinco anos de idade meu pai foi levado ao hospital, pois tinha uma doença que afetava o sistema imunológico. - hesitei por um minuto. Não sabia se essa doença afetava o mundo bruxo de tal intensidade que afetava os mestiços e trouxas, mas colocado daquela maneira, nem dava pra perceber. – Então tiveram que fazer exames. Eu era muito nova para me recordar, mas o que veio depois do exame eu me lembro muito bem. - minha voz estava começando a ficar mais alta, como se outra pessoa tomasse conta do meu corpo. – Meu pai havia contraído uma doença rara que retardava a regeneração dos tecidos e não parava de sangrar. Os médicos não conseguiam estancar e ele percebeu ser seu fim. Chamou-me junto à cama, depositou um beijo na minha testa e fechou os olhos. Depois de alguns minutos ele tinha ido e a última lembrança que eu tenho dele é ensangüentado. Desde então eu tenho pavor de sangue, satisfeito? - Sentei emburrada agora. Já não bastava ter que lembrar daquilo em metade de minhas noites, tinha que reviver acordada também.

- Finalmente você rompeu sua bolha, ou abriu seu mundinho para mim, como preferir chamar. - Ele viu meu olhar incrédulo e lançou um sorriso. Só sorriu para mim, como se eu fosse a melhor amiga dele. "Weasleys, uma caixa de surpresa." soltei uma baforada de ar.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2- Trimestre da Cristalização.**

A aurora no dia de natal parecia um cristal reluzente. Acordei um pouco mais cedo que minhas colegas de quarto, para admirar o nascer do sol. Tinha optado por passar o natal na escola, pois seria uma oportunidade para eu conhecer os seus segredos.

Os presentes já estavam abrigados aos pés das camas, mas decidi esperar que as outras meninas acordassem, para não haver perigo de elas acordarem com meu barulho.

Enquanto o dia raiava, as minhas colegas de quarto acordavam animadas com as grandes pilhas de presentes. Natal nunca foi meu feriado preferido. Os parentes por parte da minha mãe a tinham deserdado quando se juntou ao meu pai trouxa, e os do mesmo já haviam morrido. Era por isso eu ganhava um presente só. Isso até entrar em Salem, quando eu passei a ganhar três presentes, porque Julie e Alex sempre me davam algo. Agora eu voltaria a minha rotina de um presente.

Os papéis de presente voavam para todos os lados, então decidi que seria a melhor hora para começar a abrir o meu. No alvoroço ninguém perceberia meu único presente.

Agachei junto ao baú no pé de cama. Fiquei surpresa porque o presente da minha mãe não era gigante como eu imaginava, mas havia mais sete presentes juntos dele. Não sei qual foi o tempo que fiquei apenas contemplando os papéis brilhantes, enquanto um sentimento crescia dentro do meu peito.

O primeiro era uma caixinha pequena, com um bilhete amarrado na linha.

'_Lembrei que você gosta de criaturas mágicas e fiz para você. Hagrid' _eram as palavras do bilhete que eu tentava guardar mentalmente, para agradecer assim que abrisse todos. Precisaria pegar corujas da escola para mandar todas as cartas. Ao mesmo tempo em que meu coração ardia pelos presentes, eu me sentia mal por não ter comprado nada para as outras pessoas, já que eu não fazia idéia que iria receber presentes.

Dentro da caixinha tinha uma miniatura de um Testrálio talhado em madeira. Era rudimentar, mas foi fofo porque eu sabia que o guarda-caça havia feito e deveria ter machucado as mãos muito grandes para aquele tipo de trabalho.

Coloquei a miniatura de um lado junto com o bilhete e joguei o papel do outro, puxando a próxima caixa.

Era retangular e tinha um papel roxo com elfos domésticos desenhados de verde. Era bem excêntrica, então Luna me veio à cabeça. Ela tinha ido passar o natal com o pai mas se lembrou de mim mesmo eu tendo sido super grossa com ela.

Rasguei o papel e levantei a tampa da caixa. Senti as lágrimas querendo vir, mas eu resisti aquele impulso estúpido do meu organismo. Era um porta-retrato que provavelmente ela tinha decorado, pois tinha várias conchas e rabanetes presos pela extensão e uma foto nossa na sala comunal. Pensei que nunca iria ver aquela foto já não conhecia o autor dela, mas ela tinha conseguido. Era diferente, mas tudo é perfeito de diferentes maneiras de se ver.

Ficou ao lado da miniatura do Hagrid e junto, a carta recém aberta que veio com a foto. O próximo presente na pilha também era retangular, mas era mais largo. Reconheci a caixa da minha mãe por causa das grandes iniciais sobre a mesma. Minha mãe e eu sempre fomos muito unidas, então ela sempre me dava coisas que representavam nosso amor conjunto. Ano passado tinha sido uma viagem.

Abri a caixa, meio ansiosa, meio temerosa. Tinha um grande amotinado de pergaminhos presos por uma capa dura, e sobre a mesma podia-se ler em dourado _'Estrada de Vento' _em cima de _M. Thompson_. Adorei e deu vontade de começar a ler no mesmo momento, mas ainda tinha cinco presentes intocados que eu deveria agradecer antes do almoço.

Peguei uma caixinha do mesmo jeito que a primeira, exceto que era forrada de veludo, parecendo uma caixinha de jóia. Junto do mesmo tinha apenas um papelzinho, de uma linha: _' W de William Shakespeare e de Weasley. Vejo você no almoço'. _Não pude evitar que aquele sorriso bobo brincasse no meu rosto. Dentro tinha uma linda pulseira prata com um W pendurado. Como ele tinha descoberto um dos meus escritores preferidos, ainda por cima trouxa, só Merlin sabe.

Prendi a pulseira e coloquei o bilhete no montinho de cartas para depois guardar. O próximo era quadrado com um papel reluzente em azul, que me lembrou de leve a cor dos olhos dos gêmeos. Sacudi a caixa de leve e a coisa fez um barulho leve, acompanhado da neve caindo.

Abri o papel devagar, apenas para ver uma bolinha parecida com aquelas trouxas que caia neve. Ela também caia neve, mas dentro dela tinha um ruivo e uma morena sentados na grama, acenando de leve. Era bonitinho ver que ele tinha se dado o trabalho de achar um feitiço para aquilo, porque com certeza não tinha como ele ter comprado.

O pergaminho dobrado dentro da caixa tinha algumas palavras, não que precisasse de muitas.

' _Obrigada por me deixar fazer parte do seu mundo. A bola representa a nossa amizade, que eu espero que você deixe crescer. _

_Fred W.'_

Uma graça como eles conseguiam ser fofos e engraçados ao mesmo tempo. Coloquei de lado, junto com o resto, enquanto adiantei minha mão para pegar outro embrulho. Minha barriga roncava e provavelmente o café já tinha acabado. Eu peguei um embrulho disforme, que se revelou um pacote dos meus doces preferidos de Salem, mandado por Alex, junto com uma carta fofa, mostrando que ele estava morrendo de saudades de mim.

Julie mandou uma carta parecida, mas a dela tinha mais drama, dizendo que estavam morrendo sem mim. Porém nem tudo estava ruim por lá, já que ela me contou que ela e o Alex estavam saindo. A carta deveria ter um metro, porque ela quis me contar em todos os detalhes e pediu mil desculpas por não ter escrito antes, já que a escola estava exigindo demais deles. Mas prometeu escrever quando tivesse tempo.

O presente dela era um lindo caranguejo de pelúcia que, pelo que dizia, tinha uma tremenda semelhança conosco, porque quando o perigo se aproximava nos escondíamos em nosso "escudo".

Por fim, peguei o último pacote. Era da Gina e muito fofo. Ela tinha me dado uma almofada, toda escrita por ela mesma, onde a própria almofada era a carta. Esse era o melhor natal da minha vida, não por causa dos presentes, mas pelo que eles significavam para mim.

Coloquei o porta-retrato, a bolinha do Fred e a miniatura na mesa de cabeceira, guardei o livro e o pacote de doces na gaveta da mesma, e por fim arrumei a cama, colocando a caranguejo, chamada Jules, e a almofada sobre ela. Troquei rápido de roupa, jogando o pijama no baú de qualquer jeito, peguei um pergaminho e uma pena, antes de descer para o salão comunal.

Tinha algumas pessoas voltando do café, trocando presentes. Sentei em uma mesa, e devia ser por volta das dez horas. Então comecei a fazer as cartas de quem estava longe, pois só poderia agradecer ao Hagrid e aos Weasley, que tinham ficado em Hogwarts.

Como gosto de escrever cartas grandes e detalhadas, demorei uma hora para fazer todas. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por eles. Tinha que correr para o corujal e despachar antes do almoço, pois estava morrendo de fome e não poderia perder aquela refeição de jeito nenhum.

Correr não era uma das coisas que eu mais gostava. Deixa as pessoas suadas e fedendo, por isso eu caminhei rapidamente para lá. Abri a porta que rangia, causando um pequeno eco e vi alguém ruivo lá dentro. Não dava para dizer se era Fred ou Jorge, mas mandava uma grande coruja da escola com um pacote na perna.

Ótimo, ali estava a oportunidade de agradecer a um deles. Eu toquei seu ombro e, por alguma forte influência que eu infelizmente não controlo, um choque elétrico perpassou meu corpo. "Não, você não pode sentir nada por ele. Tipo, ele tem um irmão gêmeo que também tem atração por você e, e ..." mas meu pensamento morreu quando ele virou e sorriu de maneira doce pra mim.

Eu nem consegui falar naquela hora. Meu nariz se encheu do perfume fraco e suave dele e meus olhos começaram a se perder nos azuis dele. "Não continue o contato visual, corte agora mesmo" minha mente gritava, mas meu corpo não queria obedecer.

- Oi. - ele falou, com o vento brincando com o seu cabelo e o sol refletindo no ruivo. Ele olhou meu pulso, onde a pulseira com o W também era banhada pelo sol. – Espero que tenha gostado. - Dei um sorriso envergonhado, tentando impedir minhas bochechas de corarem, mas foi inevitável. Eu percebi que ele ganhava uma tonalidade rosada também. – Mas eu queria pedir desculpas pela aula de transfiguração. Parece que você se enfiou no dormitório e não saiu, porque eu não te vi nesse tempinho. – ele riu nervoso, mas a teoria dele estava certa, eu estava com medo de sair do dormitório e encontrar o Fred. – Enfim, não queríamos sangue, só estávamos brincando, desculpa se perturbamos você.

- Que é isso. - eu falei com um fino de voz, mas vermelha que os cabelos dele.

- E eu queria saber se você quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo esse fim de semana. - Agora ele estava tão vermelho quanto os cabelos dele e eu consegui ficar ainda mais vermelha.

- A-ah. - eu gaguejei. Estava tremendo e novamente não sabia a resposta. Ou sabia, mas a verdade era que queria o oposto. – Claro, seria maravilhoso.

"VOCÊ ESTA INSANA" minha mente gritava, fazendo-me querer gritar, mas o conflito mente versus você mesmo não iria ser o que as pessoas consideravam normais.

Ele deu um sorriso e me ajudou a enviar as corujas, tudo em silêncio. Parecia que nenhum de nós dois queria quebrar aquela paz, e eu estava gostando de poder estar perto de alguém sem precisar falar nada.

Depois dali, tomamos caminhos diferentes, onde eu fui ver se encontrava a Gina junto do Lago e ele, provavelmente, encontrar o Fred. Muitas coisas giravam na minha cabeça. Todas as sensações, sentimentos não controlados e palavras ditas estavam girando junto. Era difícil de acreditar que alguém como eu estivesse se envolvendo com alguém, e esse alguém ainda vinha em dose dupla.

Por estar andando tão distraída, acabei esbarrando em alguém e indo direto para o chão. A pessoa não era tão desequilibrada quanto eu, então, estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Eu reconheci o menino que tinha aula de poções comigo, Roger Davies.

- Desculpa. - ele disse enquanto me ajudava a levantar. Aparentemente sem seu fiel bando de seguidoras. Ele era um garoto popular, bonito, do último ano, e creio que isso atrai as meninas – Ah, Lauren. - ele ficou um pouco mais "colorido" quando viu que era minha pessoa que ele havia derrubado – Que bom que te encontrei, não consegui mandar o meu presente por coruja. - Ele deu uma pausa e continuou, enquanto eu retirava amassados invisíveis da minha roupa - Para falar a verdade, eu achei melhor te entregar pessoalmente. Eu sei que não passamos muito tempo juntos, exceto em algumas aulas, mas você conquistou o meu ... Deixa pra lá. – Ele estendeu uma caixinha de veludo preta. Instintivamente eu peguei. Eu não merecia, mas a maneira que ele falou foi fofa e eu não pude recusar.

- Puxa, obrigada Roger. - falei, enquanto abria a caixinha. Dentro tinha um anel, gravado meu nome. Era lindo, de ouro branco e junto uma corrente. Ele deveria ter pensado que iria parecer que estamos namorando, se alguém descobrisse. – UAU, é realmente magnífico. – abracei-o sem jeito - Eu não tenho nada para te dar, desculpa.

- Não precisa me dar nada. - ele deu um sorriso perfeito de dentes alinhados. Eu poderia cair de amores por ele, e isso seria mais fácil, porque eu não magoaria o irmão gêmeo dele, que, por acaso, não existe. Então por que meu coração não dispara vendo isso? PORQUE? – Mas se você quiser, er, ir comigo a Hogsmeade. - ele parou de falar e corou. Sabe, eu estava começando a gostar disso: atenção.

- Eu já prometi ir com outra pessoa, mas quem sabe no próximo. - eu sorri para ele, que alimentou esperanças. Seria bom ter ele como amigo e suporte. – Eu tenho que ir. – E sai quando ouvi o tchau dele.

Eu já tinha perdido o tempo que tinha para procurar a Gina, então fui direto para o Salão Principal. Com certeza eu a veria no almoço.

O resto da semana passou tão rápido que, mesmo passando o tempo todo no dormitório lendo _'Estrada de vento',_ não consegui terminar. Parei na melhor parte, onde Amélia se encontra com Charles para lhe revelar seus reais sentimentos por ele. Apesar do ódio que ela demonstra, ela o ama de verdade.

Enfim, hoje eu iria sair com o Jorge, e eu ainda não havia me acostumado com a idéia, por isso minhas pernas quase cederam quando fui colocar uma roupa.

Optei por uma blusa pólo branca, um jeans e um casaco azul mais largo, por que não gosto de roupa justa. Desci para o hall de entrada do castelo, onde eu via muita gente esperando seus amigos e encontros. E então no meio da multidão eu vi os cabelos ruivos do MEU encontro. Meu coração deu um salto que eu não imaginava que aquele órgão humano era capaz de dar. Tentei conter minha ansiedade em cada passo que eu dava em direção a ele.

- Você está linda. - falou ele, vindo em minha direção e pegando minha mão de leve.

Ele usava uma blusa preta e uma calça jeans, bem simples, mas estava perfeito. Por que eu estou tão idiota nos últimos dias?

Depois da inspeção do Filch, descemos de mãos dadas para o vilarejo. O caminho era curto e foi percorrido em silêncio.

- Então, aonde quer ir? - ele me perguntou. Eu não sabia onde queria ir. Só tinha ido uma vez ali, com Luna e Gina, e ficamos a maior parte do tempo no Três Vassouras.

- Você quem sabe. - sorri, tentando ser gentil. – Eu não conheço aqui muito bem.

- Então você veio com o cara certo. - ele fez uma pose, tipo super-homem, que não pude deixar de gargalhar. Ele sorriu. – É sério, eu conheço bem esse lugar. Vem comigo. - E ele pegou a minha mão novamente, fazendo uma onda de eletricidade passar pelo nosso corpo.

Corremos pela rua principal, parando junto de uma loja de aparência antiga e com a vitrine tão empoeirada que eu não pude ver o que tinha lá dentro.

Entramos. O pequeno sino tocou, avisando que estávamos ali, e foi então que percebi a magia da loja. Era uma livraria muito antiga, porque as prateleiras estavam empoeiradas, mas os livros estavam na mais perfeita condição.

- Eu não sei se você já entrou numa livraria bruxa, mas sei que você gosta de ler. - ele falou ficando vermelho. Um senhor de cabelos bem grisalhos e olhos amêndoas apareceu entre uma das prateleiras. – Senhor Decomberg, essa é a Lauren.

- Hum. - me examinava de cima a baixo. – Soube que gosta de Shakespeare.

- O senhor conhece? - perguntei surpresa.

- Nasci trouxa, minha querida. - ele disse, dando um sorriso gentil e puxando alguns livros. – Esses aqui são bem interessantes. - ele estendeu-me a pilha.

Eu passei alguns livros, examinando-os e folheando-os, enquanto ouvia a conversa do Jorge com o Senhor Decomberg. Até que uma capa de veludo roxa, com o nome _'Amortentia',_ em prata, surgiu sobre a pilha. Foi o livro que me chamou atenção. Eu li o prólogo e decidi levar.

Depois de pagar o livro, fomos almoçar. Percebi que quando a gente não quer, o tempo passa absurdamente rápido, mas eu tinha que curtir cada segundo. Sentamos em uma mesa do canto no Três Vassouras, e foi então que senti um olhar sobre mim. Girei os olhos sobre o recinto e pude ver Fred olhando feio para o gêmeo. Não sabia como me sentir, mal ou bem.

A tarde passou voando e quando estava começando o pôr-do-sol, Jorge me puxou em direção a colina, para mais um local antes da volta a escola. Eu não sou nada atlética, então me dobrei antes que pudesse olhar ao redor, quando chegamos ao 'local'.

Quando me desdobrei, pude ver o porquê dele querer me levar ali. Era a perfeita visão da vila, com os raios de sol batendo no gramado e nos telhados. Tentei falar alguma coisa, mas da minha boca só saíram uns suspiros.

- Lindo, não?! - afirmou, se prostrando atrás de mim. Senti seu rosto ao lado do meu e sua mão pousou na minha cintura, meio enlaçando-me. A respiração dele batia no meu pescoço e eu senti que minha perna poderia sucumbir em qualquer momento.

"Arrume uma saída" minha mente ecoava. Dei um jeito de me livrar das mãos dele, descendo pela colina e gritando para ele se apressar, pois não queríamos aborrecer o Filch.

Depois do encontro, me sentia vulnerável, mas não podia mais evitar eles. Fred parecia aborrecido por eu ter aceitado ir com o Jorge, e o mesmo sempre sentava comigo debaixo das árvores, para conversar.

Estava quente, quase impossível ficar no castelo, principalmente com Filch resmungando pelos cantos por causa da volta às aulas, apesar de faltar um pouco ainda. Sai do salão comunal como de costume, para ir ao lago.

Mais uma vez meu desatento foi maior que o de costume, e mesmo com os corredores vazios, acabei esbarrando em alguém.

- Finalmente te encontrei- A voz que conhecia bem entoou nos meus ouvidos e pela primeira vez fiquei feliz de verdade pelo meu dilema. "Bom, podia ser pior" anotei mentalmente.

- Eu estou todos os dias no lago. - sorri, enquanto levantava segurando sua mão.

- Sei, mas eu tenho te procurado sozinha. - ele fez bastante questão de frisar o 'sozinha'- o Jorge sempre 'ta com você.

- É verdade, ele tem passado bastante tempo comigo- falei, me sentando numa 'janela' e ficando vermelha. Eu gostava da companhia do Jorge, mesmo, até quando ele fazia piadinhas indecentes ou ficava muito próximo.

- Mas eu quero que você passe mais tempo comigo- disse chegando mais perto, curvando-se sobre mim e esfregando o rosto no meu braço, como um gato. Se eu fosse um gato, neste momento teria ronronado.

- Bom, é só se juntar a nós- disse, inclinando-me para trás, quebrando o contato dos nossos corpos. Nisso de me afastar, foi que eu me inclinei demais e perdi o contrapeso, indo direto para o chão. Fred, numa tentativa frustrada de me segurar, pegou minha mão e foi arrastado junto, caindo por cima do meu corpo sobre a grama orvalhada. A grama parecia dançar, sob o efeito do vento. Consegui sentir cada músculo do ruivo sob o meu, pressionando de maneira leve, como se quisesse sentir a minha pele. O rosto dele estava um pouco acima do meu, mas seus olhos azuis estavam grudados aos meus. Eu o senti se movendo para que nossas cabeças ficassem na mesma altura, diminuindo a distância das nossas bocas e fazendo com que nossos narizes roçassem, diante de tamanha proximidade. Ele acabou com a distância em segundos. Senti a boca rosada dele sobre a minha meio desajeitada. Talvez porque eu oferecesse resistência. Tentei relaxar, mas o peso dele estava começando a me incomodar, o beijo apesar de bom, era desajeitado e molhado, ou talvez eu sentisse isso porque nunca tinha beijado.

Empurrei-o de leve, quebrando nosso contato. Nesse momento dei um jeito de afastar seu peso e sai dali correndo, antes que pudesse acontecer de novo. Corri o máximo que pude até o banheiro da Murta. Ali ninguém me incomodaria. Entrei em um box, fechei a porta e fui escorregando até o chão, com a porta gélida raspando em minhas costas.

Levei minha mão à boca, passando sob os lábios de leve. Podia sentir o gosto de suco de abóbora e panquecas.

Agora eu definitivamente estava maluca, o pior é que não era por um Weasley e sim pelos dois. Não é possível se apaixonar por duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, a menos que sejam clones um do outro, como era meu caso. Droga.

Fiquei mais um tempo ali, parada, encarando a tampa do vaso na minha frente. Não poderia mais fugir. Agora me restava encarar meus erros, para não magoar nenhum dos dois.

As férias foram um borrão depois do feliz incidente do beijo e, antes que recuperássemos o ritmo, as aulas já estavam de volta com intensidade maior que antes, principalmente com a aproximação dos exames.

Eu estava conseguindo me afastar dos gêmeos sem nenhuma dificuldade, pois não havia tempo ali nem para mim.

Estava voltando da aula de Herbologia para a de Poções quando uma mão pousou delicadamente no meu ombro. Pulei alguns centímetros.

- Calma- a voz aveludada falou- Sou eu, o Roger.

Girei o rosto para examinar a expressão dele. Estava sorrindo em minha direção, quase malicioso. Eu tentei amaciar minha expressão, a fim de que eu não parecesse uma completa morta-viva que vive em prol de estudos e que não sabe o que fazer da própria vida.

- Então, vai ter uma visita a Hogsmeade na próxima semana, de Páscoa. Eu queria saber se quer ir comigo. - Ele falou, ganhando uma tonalidade avermelhada.

- PÁSCOA? – não pude deixar de me sobressair. O tempo estava passando ligeiro, nem tinha percebido a aproximação de abril. – Nossa, pensei que estávamos em fevereiro ou março. - Ele deu mais um daqueles sorrisos que fariam as outras garotas derreterem, mas em mim o efeito não era tão devastador, pelo fato dele não ter cabelos ruivos, olhos azuis e sobrenome com W. – Mas pode contar comigo Rog.

- Rog? – ele repetiu o apelido carinhoso que eu dei-o e soltou um riso fanho. Puxou minha mochila consideravelmente pesada e jogou por cima do ombro oposto a própria mochila.

Fomos caminhando e conversando despreocupadamente em direção ao castelo. Era a primeira vez em dias que eu parecia uma humana de verdade e tudo graças ao Roger, que me passava essa sensação boa.

A aula de poções foi parcialmente desagradável, mas dessa vez Davis se encarregou de me distrair para que eu não caísse no sono ou em depressão.

- Por que você tem andado triste pequena?- ele me perguntou, enquanto saíamos das masmorras.

- É... Complicado. - Conclui dentro dos meus próprios pensamentos. - E desde quando eu te dei a ousadia de me chamar de pequena? Nem sou pequena. – disse, dando um leve soco no ombro com duas mochilas dele.

- Eu tenho tempo.

- Mas eu não. - Sorri para ele e peguei minha mochila. – Vou encontrar a Luna e ajudá-la a fazer um livro de recortes para o pai dela. - Mandei um beijo para o ar e sai correndo em direção ao dormitório.

Luna já me esperava no salão comunal olhando uma revista. Seus olhos azuis esbugalhados estavam vidrados ali, mas pareciam viajar por muito longe.

- Oh- ela exclamou, sem nem olhar para mim. – Você chegou. Pensei que não vinha.

- Eu sempre cumpro com minhas promessas, Lu. – Falei, jogando minha mochila na poltrona ao lado dela.

- Sabe, quem te viu no começo do ano pensa que você é outra pessoa. – falou pegando uma revista. – o que você acha da foto desse zonzóbulo?

Acenei com a cabeça. Era incrível como ela tinha facilidade de mudar de assunto. Mais uma vez ela voltou a cabeça para mim.

- Tem algo entre você e o Roger Davis?- os olhos dela pareciam examinar minha alma.

- Somos apenas amigos. – Falei, quase me engasgando. – Por quê?

- Ah- ela disse, desviando os olhos novamente para a revista- as meninas estão falando que vocês estão namorando. Claro que eu falei que não, porque você ultimamente só tem estudado, mas é que vocês são vistos juntos em poções e você fica mais feliz junto dele. Tem também o fato de que ele sempre é pego olhando para você e falando de você, mas deve ser coincidência. – E então ela deu de ombros.

Estremeci com a idéia das garotas de Hogwarts falando de mim e do Rog juntos, e pensando em quantas delas estariam furiosas se isso fosse verdade.

- A gente vai para Hogsmeade juntos. - Comentei em voz baixa.

- Bom,acho que isso vai ficar legal. - Ela falou, cortando a foto de algo parecido com um rinoceronte.

Era incrível passar o tempo com a Luna, ela não te pressiona para saber sobre as fofocas e sobre os seus dias, ela é apenas a Luna. Por isso eu gostava tanto da loira.

Depois da tarde enchendo um caderno de fotos que o editor do pasquim acharia incrível, fui ao dormitório. Precisava mandar cartas à minha mãe e meus amigos da América, antes que eles pensassem que eu havia morrido.

Mais tarde, eu subia ao corujal meio apressada, pois o jantar já acontecia no salão principal e os professores poderiam pensar que eu queria obstruir a paz da escola.

-Lay, espera. - Alguém gritou atrás de mim. A voz doce vinha de Gina, que corria em minha direção com o cabelo ruivo ondulando atrás. – Faz um tempo que não consigo falar com você, sua zumbi.

- Exames, sabe como é, os N.I.E.M's vão me deixar louca.- eu tentei rir para diminuir a tensão, mas só um som esganiçado saiu da minha garganta.

- Me conte as novidades, como foi em Hogsmeade com Jorge, o que tem entre vocês e entre o Roger Davis- ela me atolou de perguntas como sempre.

- Gina- eu disse séria- você precisa controlar esse seu hábito de fazer várias perguntas ao mesmo tempo. - Ela apenas deu de ombros e sorriu- mas lá vamos nós. Eu e o Jorge não temos nada, ele é meu amigo assim como o Roger e eu. - Consegui responder tudo com uma frase.

- Ah- ela pareceu desapontada e feliz ao mesmo tempo- que bom, porque o Jorge vai levar a Angelina para Hogsmeade.

Aquilo foi como uma lança transpassando meu coração. As lágrimas queriam cair, mas eu não podia deixar acontecer na frente da Gina, afinal, eu tinha falado que ele era só meu amigo. Mas eu também iria com o Roger, então não tinha nada demais ele convidar outra pessoa, porque eu ia com outro e tinha beijado o irmão dele. "Ai meu Deus, o que tem de errado comigo?" pensei, tentando não falar em voz alta.

- Mas sabe- ela falou, após um longo silêncio- Você e o Roger fazem um casal mais bonito que você com algum dos meus irmãos. Juntos, vocês estão sempre felizes. – Tentei não imaginar, mas a cena de nós dois juntos veio automaticamente e não pode deixar o sorriso escondido.

- Deve ser. - Comentei, empurrando a porta do corujal.

Depois de mandar nossas cartas, descemos juntas para o salão principal, onde o jantar estava nos momentos finais. Eu não tinha fome, então foi fácil dispensar todas as ofertas de sobremesas da Luna e do Roger. Logo que a Lu terminou, fomos ambas para o salão comunal, onde conversamos um pouco antes de dormir.

O fim de semana em Hogsmeade estava chegando e finalmente eu me concentrei o suficiente para descobrir que no final do _'Estrada de Vento', _Amélia e Charles não ficam juntos, apesar do amor que ambos sentem, e ela também ama o irmão mais velho de Charles, Christopher. Então ela abandona os dois por outro cara – Brian – por quem, apesar de não amar igual ao sentimento referente aos irmãos Louis, teve sempre uma grande afeição.

Achei um final justo e digno de minha mãe, mas não era o que me importava realmente naquele momento. Eu estava estudando muito e queria me sair bem nos exames, mas como já era sexta eu não conseguia pensar em nada além do que iria vestir amanhã.

Meu almoço foi rápido, então tratei de aproveitar meu horário livre fora daquele castelo abafado. Sentei perto do lago, com o livro que havia comprado na vila bruxa.

A história se ficou em minha mente como adesivo de longa-duração e mesmo em aula eu não conseguia mais pensar em nada - nem mesmo na minha roupa de amanhã - além da história. Malditos livros de histórias que me viciam.

Caiu à noite e nem me dei o trabalho de ir ao salão. Precisava apenas deitar minha cabeça e apagar até amanhã de manhã.

Minha cabeça pesava, mas eu não conseguia mais ficar com ela recostada e com os raios batendo nela. A primeira coisa que eu vi foi a cabeça da Luna pendurada sobre a minha, cutucando minhas costelas.

- Bom dia- ela me cumprimentou, sentando na ponta da cama- Roger pediu para eu vir ver se você ainda vai demorar. Sabe, o passeio foi liberado a duas horas.

- SÉRIO?- eu gritei, pulando da cama e fuçando meu malão atrás de uma roupa decente. Como estávamos na primavera, optei por um vestidinho meio rodado, quadriculado e uma sapatilha combinando. Fiz a higiene matinal mais rápido que de costume para poder passar uma maquiagem leve. Depois, só penteei os cabelos e puxei os lados, prendendo atrás com uma borboleta brilhante. – Como estou?

- Perfeita- a Luna sorriu gentilmente- até parece que vai namorar. – acrescentou debilmente.

Seguimos as duas juntas para o salão comunal, onde Roger me esperava sentado em uma poltrona azul. Ele usava uma blusa pólo simples verde e uma calça jeans escura. Naquela roupa, o corpo de atleta ficava ainda mais marcado do que sobre as vestes.

Ele ofereceu o braço direito, então eu passei o meu braço sobre o dele e me despedi de Luna. Fomos caminhando calmamente para onde o Filch fazia sua vigilância de costume, mas hoje ele parecia menos ranzinza.

Depois, descemos para o povoado, andando pelas lojas mais apinhadas, onde grande parte das meninas me olhava feio e torcia o nariz quando eu passava. Não me incomodava muito, eu até gostava, mas porque eu estava com uma pessoa querida. Sendo assim, não me importava o que eles pensavam, eu só queria curtir.

Pude ver de longe que o Fred e o Jorge não estavam juntos. Provavelmente continuavam brigados, mas eu ainda queria conferir com a Gina hoje sobre isso.

Os cabelos fogo sobressaiam na multidão. Pousei a mão no ombro dela, puxando-a para trás.

- Ótimo, pensando em você e você se materializa na minha frente- falei, girando seu corpo para ficar frente ao meu. – Roger, será que pode nós dar um momento?

Ele assentiu e saiu para ver uns amigos.

- Então, o que houve com seus irmãos?- perguntei, nada discretamente.

- Brigaram há uns dias. É tão estranho ver os dois separados né?- eu assenti com a cabeça, cheia de remorsos por ser o motivo da briga. Mas agora não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, ou talvez existisse uma solução turva escondida no meu subconsciente.

Fiquei conversando mais um tempo com a Gina, porém evitando a todo custo que o assunto fosse parar nos gêmeos. Ela também não fazia muita questão de falar sobre eles, apenas quando eu perguntava algo.

Pouco depois, o Roger veio, me abraçou pela cintura e pediu licença a Gi para me seqüestrar. Ela não hesitou em dizer sim, então fui arrastada pela vila, falando com todos os amigos e conhecidos dele que ainda não tinham nos cumprimentado.

Quando conseguimos chegar ao Três Vassouras, a mesa do canto parecia reservada a nós, porque era a única vazia em todo o recinto. Ele me conduziu até a mesa, puxando a cadeira em que eu sentaria, todo cavalheiro.

- Quer beber alguma coisa?- Uma loirinha jovem perguntou. Ela parecia recém-formada em Hogwarts, pela idade. Não dei muita atenção, nem o Roger.

- Um suco de abóbora e uma cerveja amanteigada- ele respondeu, enquanto eu tossia levemente fora da mesa. Percebi que ele nem olhou para a atendente. - Então Lay, eu te chamei porque eu tenho algo muito importante para falar.

Meu coração se apertou, por um motivo desconhecido. Mas parecia que eu estava perdendo tudo que eu possuía em um único tiro. Tentei não me abalar e ter uma crise de choro ali.

- Sabe, eu nem sei como falar isso- ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, em sinal de nervosismo. Instintivamente, levei a mão até o colar onde ficava pendurado o anel que ele tinha me dado no natal. Eu já tinha perdido os Weasley's, não queria perder o Davis também. – 'Tá. O que eu quero dizer é, você me cativou. Eu estou perdidamente apaixonado por você e creio que só você não viu. Eu não sei se eu consigo viver sem você mais. Então, eu quero perguntar se você aceita namorar comigo. – Pude o ver ficando vermelho, apesar da cabeça está abaixada.

Senti-me na mesma encruzilhada que a Amélia, mas também vi a solução ficando mais clara na minha cabeça. Eu já tinha perdido os que eu realmente amava, então ao menos eu poderia me dar uma chance de tentar ser feliz e fazê-lo - o Roger - feliz.

- Eu aceito Rog- eu disse, sem pensar mais. Minha cabeça já estava girando demais, e eu não queria perder mais ninguém.

- Sério?- ele levantou o olhar, meio apreensivo, encontrando o meu.

Eu não respondi. Curvei-me sobre a mesa e depositei um selinho em seus lábios, sabendo que essa era minha ultima chance.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 – O crepúsculo sempre vem.**

Em menos de um dia, toda a escola já sabia do meu começo de namoro com o Roger Davis. As meninas lançavam olhares invejosos, mas se aproximavam para nos dar parabéns assim que surgisse oportunidade.

Da minha mesa, no jantar, pude ver Jorge e Fred fazendo palhaçadas juntos. Aleguei não estar com fome e entre uma crise de tosse, escapei da mesa.

Aproveitei-me do salão escuro e vazio para pensar nos acontecimentos do ano que se seguia. Como a vida podia me reservar tantas surpresas. Como eu pensava que sabia o que era viver, mas aquelas pessoas me ensinaram um jeito totalmente novo.

Não ouvi quando o quadro se abriu. Só quando uma mão passou pela minha cintura, e eu senti me puxar um pouco. Eu cedi e encostei-me no ombro do meu namorado.

- Os gêmeos Weasley te procuraram para dar parabéns- ele falou, beijando o topo da cabeça. Eu só conseguir murmurar, antes de ter mais um acesso de tosse. – Você 'tá doente amor?- ele perguntou, tentando olhar no meu rosto.

Puxei o pedaço de pano que tinha usado para cobrir a boca. Pude ver umas gotículas de sangue. Então era isso. Eu tinha pego uma doença e provavelmente agora eu iria morrer. Por que eu fui ficar distraída e esqueci-me dos remédios? Falar neles, eu nem sabia onde tinha enfiado-os.

' MERDA, MERDA, MERDA', era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar. Eu teria que seguir minha vida normalmente, até ser impossibilitada de fazer as coisas e morrer de uma vez.

- Boa noite, amor- falei, dando um selinho rápido nele e indo correndo para o dormitório, sem responder a pergunta dele.

Os dias pareciam se arrastar à medida que minha doença ganhava proporções catastróficas. Cada dia eu parecia cuspir mais sangue e estar mais pálida. Luna, Gina e Roger não cansavam de me perguntar e me mandar ir para a ala hospitalar, mas eu sempre alegava cansaço dos estudos para os N.I.E.M.'s. Eu não queria que eles se preocupassem tanto, só queria curtir meus últimos meses.

Como sempre, eu andava distraída pela escola. Essa ação já estava virando um costume, e não um dos meus melhores.

Passei entre duas pessoas altas, antes de sentir ambas me envolvendo, cada uma com um braço.

- Olá meninos- tentei falar animada, antes de cair em mais uma crise de tosse.

- Agora você vai à ala hospitalar. - Jorge falou sério e carrancudo.

- 'To cansado de ver você parecendo estar morta- Dessa vez foi o Fred. Mentalmente eu sorri, pois era a única a entender o sarcasmo do comentário dele.

- Eu não preciso ir para lá- falei, dando uma pausa para uma tosse solta. – Estou perfeitamente bem. – dei meu melhor sorriso e perguntei cautelosa- Posso ir agora?

- Você pensa que engana quem?- ironizaram em uníssono.

Todo aquele esforço me deixou cansada e não consegui mais resisti. Minha cabeça tombou para frente e eu desmaiei.

Acordei sobe supervisão rigorosa da Madame Pomfrey. Com certeza ela era uma boa médica, mas no meu caso ela não tinha muito que fazer. Não era uma doença que tivesse uma cura mágica, nem trouxa. Não era algo que pudesse amenizar, acabar ou contagiar.

**FLASHBACK**

Ela corria atrás de mim, até uma mulher segurar brutalmente seu braço e arrastar para dentro de casa.

Não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia comigo. Todo mundo achava que AIDS era uma doença contagiosa, por isso eu não tinha amigos. Para falar a verdade, até tinha, as borboletas azuis do bosque que meu pai tinha me levado. Elas eram as únicas que não fugiam de mim ou eram tiradas a força.

Corri para o único lugar do mundo onde eu podia ser eu mesma. Então sentei no meio da clareira, rodeada pelas minhas amigas e suas companheiras flores. Eu rezei ao meu pai, para que ele me levasse para fazer companhia a ele.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Sorri ao relembrar tempos atrás. Até ano passado eu queria que aquele meu desejo se concretizasse. Mesmo com meus amigos, eu sentia que algo me faltava, e naquele ano eu tinha conseguido o algo. O amor. Algo que eu nunca tinha sentido, tão esplendido. Fechei os olhos, relembrando cada momento que eu passei ao lado dos meus amores e não pude impedir uma lágrima de pular dos meus olhos.

A gentil enfermeira pensou de eu estava com dor e acrescentou mais uma dosagem de sedativo aos meus remédios e assim eu apaguei novamente.

As vozes na minha mente aumentavam gradativamente à medida que eu ia recobrando os sentidos.

Todas as pessoas que fizeram a diferença no meu ano estavam ali ao meu lado, sorrindo pra mim.

- Eu falei que você tinha que vir a ala hospitalar. - Rog falou, antes de dar-me um selinho e um beijo na testa.

- Você vai ficar bem Lay. - Gina falou, sorrindo igual à primeira vez, no trem.

- Não, não vou.- disse, não criando falsas esperanças. – Eu tenho uma coisa para falar para vocês...

- Cala a boca Thompson- Fred disse, dando um tapinha de leve na minha cabeça.

- Eu, eu realmente preciso fal... – Mas minha voz falhou novamente, e tudo se apagou.

Era madrugada quando eu finalmente acordei novamente. Olhei em volta, antes de pousar meu olho sobre um bilhete no caderno da mesa de cabeceira.

" _Vim aqui te ver hoje. Espero que esteja sentindo melhor e que os zibfirbs te deixem dormir direito essa noite. Beijos, Luna"_

Ri de leve, pois nem para isso eu tinha mais forças. Em algum lugar de mim, eu senti que aquela seria a ultima vez que eu veria a caligrafia fina da Luna, que veria as camas da enfermaria, ou olharia pela janela e veria o reflexo da lua na pele do polvo gigante.

Peguei a caneta e o bloco de nota, pondo-me a escrever. Aquela seria minha ultima chance de dizer um adeus a todas aquelas pessoas que eu tanto amei.

Os minutos foram se transformando em horas, enquanto eu escrevia agilmente. Já ia amanhecendo, quando eu dei uma olhada na minha "obra-prima". Acho que passava tudo que eu queria.

Senti as forças esvair do meu corpo e não pude impedir o sorriso de vir ao meu rosto, assim como uma última lágrima. Não era a maneira como eu queria, nem como eu esperava, mas "nada nesse mundo é da maneira que a gente espera". Era o que meu pai sempre dizia, e agora eu iria encontrá-lo.

Meus olhos se fecharam e pude ver a imagem da minha mãe, do meu pai, do Jorge, do Fred, da Gina, da Luna, da Julie, do Alex, do Hagrid, do Roger e até do Harry e do Neville. Com um ultimo suspiro, dormi para sempre.


	4. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

_(Ponto de vista do Fred)_

Acordei cedo, apesar de ser sábado. Estava ansioso para visitar a Lauren. Ver se ela tinha acordado, essa era a verdade.

Fui direto à ala hospitalar, que possuía uma grande movimentação. Pude ver uma mulher de meia-idade chorando, sentada em uma cama, sendo consolada por Dumbledore. Era uma cena cortante.

Fui me aproximando da Madame Pomfrey, que estava agitada e chorava silenciosamente.

Quando eu finalmente prestei atenção, vi que o agito era envolta da cama da Lay. Estremeci, relutando com as lágrimas. Pelo visto, tinha acontecido o pior.

- O que faz aqui Sr. Weasley?- Dumbledore perguntou, examinando-me por seus oclinhos meia-lua.

- Vim ver a Lauren Thompson, mas creio ter vindo em uma hora inoportuna- gaguejei, tentando sair.

- Creio ter que lhe informar, ontem a Srta. Thompson faleceu. - ele baixou o olhar- Mas ela deixou algo aqui que se remete a todos os amigos dela. Já leu Sra. Thompson?- a mulher chorosa assentiu. – Então creio que agora é de vocês jovem.

Peguei o bolo de papéis e prossegui para dar a notícia para os outros. Parei de lutar com as lágrimas, apenas tentando achar o caminho do salão principal.

Encontrei alguns reunidos, e pedi para que trouxessem o resto, para que começássemos a ler imediatamente. Já reunidos, comecei.

"_Queridos anjos,_

_Acho que essa é uma boa maneira de começar a falar de vocês. São pessoas tão significativas, que eu realmente tentei achar uma palavra melhor, mas essa foi a única que encontrei._

_Quero falar que até ano passado eu não tinha tudo, mas era feliz. Porém, esse ano eu encontrei o que faltava na minha vida. Amor. Então, quando eu finalmente aprendi a valorizar a minha vida, ela é tirada de mim. Não posso dizer que Deus ou Merlin, está sendo injusto comigo, pois foi um descuido da minha parte. Sei que meus amigos não estão entendendo, mas a realidade é que eu sou HIV positivo, e essa ano, por distração, eu me esqueci de tomar meus coquetéis. _

_Nunca contei para vocês por medo. Porque quando eu era criança, nunca tive amigos graças a ela. Eu percebo agora que, se tivesse contado vocês, não iriam me discriminar. Mas como dizem, você só percebe as coisas quando elas estão indo embora_

_Então, ao geral é isso que eu tenho a falar, mas agora eu tenho umas coisas no singular, para cada um de vocês._

_Mamãe. Como eu queria ter passado mais tempo com você. Eu sempre fui mais ligada ao meu pai, e eu acho que nunca expressei o quanto eu te amava. Se eu não estou falando coisa com coisa, pode ser conseqüência da quantidade de sedativo, mas eu sinto que tinha que ter falado 'te amo' mais vezes, assim como ter te abraçado mais vezes também. Ter contado o que se passava comigo. Ter partilhado bem mais do que eu realmente fiz. Então, eu quero que saiba que eu te amo, muito mais que o imaginável. Você é minha heroína, pois não precisa de ninguém para se sustentar. Você é um pilar de forças para todos a sua volta. Não deixe que minha ida te deixe reclusa, igual eu virei após a morte do papai, pois eu estarei olhando por você, de onde eu estiver._

_Julie. Você foi a MELHOR AMIGA que eu poderia imaginar. Você foi aquela que tentou me passar algum conhecimento de que o mundo não era tão mau e que nem todos queriam me ferir. Foi a primeira amiga que eu fiz em toda a minha vida. Sinto muito por não ter partilhado tanto do meu interior, como quanto você partilhou comigo. Quero que você fique com a Jules – a carangueja de pelúcia- e que quando olhar para ela, você se lembre de mim. Alguém com quem você sempre pode contar. Eu também estarei olhando para você, e espero, de todo coração, que você e o Alex fiquem juntos._

_Alex. Preciso falar que você foi meu segundo amigo? O primeiro homem que teve um interesse em mim? Sim, eu lembro disso. Quero te falar que você é maravilhoso. Foi alguém que me divertia, que me entupia de doces, mesmo quando eu não podia. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que era meu palhaço, era uma espécie de pai protetor. Espero que quando comer minhas jujubas, você se lembre de como costumávamos rir com as transformações inesperadas delas, mas que se lembre de maneira positiva. Eu estarei zelando por você de onde eu estiver._

_Gina. A menina do vagão com um sorriso delicadíssimo. Eu pensei que você seria uma espécie de menina que eu evitaria, mas você tinha vindo para ficar. Foi só começar a conversar com você, que passamos ótimos momentos juntos. Você me divertia com os casos dos meninos que queriam te pegar. E eu devia te divertir também, com minhas caras e bocas. Espero não ter deixado uma marca muito funda em você, para que a nostalgia seja menor. Quero que a almofada fique com você, pois ela mostrou para mim como é bom ter alguém que se importa com você, para fazer aquilo especialmente para mim. Olhe para ela e lembre-se que eu me importo com você. Para sempre. Estarei de olho._

_Luna. Você sempre foi minha maluquinha, mas de um jeito maravilhosamente positivo. Não deixe as pessoas te irritarem por causa da sua excentricidade. Ela faz de você a pessoa maravilhosa que você é. Deveria ter passado mais tempo fazendo recortes com você, ou estudando, ao invés de ter ficado me preocupando com besteira. Eu quero que fique com nossa foto, e escolha um lugar bem bonito para ela, onde as pessoas possam ver que éramos alegres. Que ela só te traga boas lembranças. Sempre te guardarei._

_Roger. Uau, quando eu escrevi seu nome veio tanta coisa na minha cabeça. Tanta coisa que não tive tempo de dizer, ou não disse, pois sou boba. Só tenho agradecimentos a você, primeiro, porque você era meigo, mesmo quando eu era rude. Você nunca mudava seu modo de me tratar. Você sempre se preocupava primeiro comigo. Você era aquilo que qualquer uma queria, mas você escolheu a mim. Sempre me fazendo rir, me fazendo sentir uma verdadeira dama. Eu não me arrependo de ter aceitado seu pedido. Só me arrependo de não ter sido verdadeira contigo. Eu não te amava da mesma maneira que você me amava. Eu tentei de todas as formas, mas em algum lugar na minha alma eu não queria te deixar ir. Podia ser egoísmo, mas você me fazia tão bem. E agora, semi-morta, percebo que você foi a única coisa que me sustentou. Se você não tivesse lá, eu teria ido antes. Eu te amo, de uma maneira fraternal, mas amo. Vou estar olhando por você, não importa onde._

_Agora vem a parte difícil. Começarei pelo Jorge. Sem palavras. Eu pensei em tanta coisa, mas tão poucas podem ser transcritas para o papel, como a maneira que seus olhos brilhavam, entre um azul marinho e um azul médio cintilante. E a maneira como você me fazia sentir, como se eu fosse a única menina no mundo. Obrigada é pouco para o muito que você fez. Quando eu me referi ao amor que eu havia encontrado, foi em você e no seu irmão que eu achei. Um amor que eu não pensava que existia. Desculpa se alguma vez eu o fiz sofrer. Minha pulseira vai para você, lembre-se que eu estarei sempre contigo, pois eu não sei mais se consigo fazer minha alma viver sem você. _

_Fred. Meu primeiro beijo, meu primeiro amor- ou segundo-, mas não importa muito. Importa o que você representou para mim. Você foi meu oxigênio, meu sangue. Algo tão vital, que cavou um buraco até minha alma. Não é algo que se esqueça. Foi meu sonho de príncipe encantado materializado. Pena que eu não tive forças suficiente para ficar com um de vocês dois. Não suportaria ver o outro sofrer. Fred, não consigo mentalizar palavras para falar o que eu quero dizer realmente, eu não consigo fazer isso. Mas onde quer que eu esteja eu estarei olhando para você, pois eu te amo, e nem a morte pode mudar isso._

_Desculpa se faltou alguém, desculpa se não ficou bom. Eu tentei me expressar, mas é difícil, tem gente que não dá para colocar em palavras. Estou sentindo a força sair de mim, então encerro esta carta aqui. Eu amo vocês, e pode ter certeza que estarei olhando por todos, bem ao lado do meu pai._

_Beijos, Lauren._

'_Porque eu estou bem certo de que nem a morte, nem a vida, nem os anjos, nem os principados, nem as coisas do presente, nem do porvir, nem os poderes, nem a altura, nem a profundidade, nem qualquer outra criatura poderá separar-nos do amor de Deus, que está em Cristo Jesus, nosso Senhor.' (Romanos 8:38-39) "_

Depois de ler toda a carta, deitei na grama e fechei os olhos, vendo a imagem dela sorridente e desejando poder estar lá.

**FIM**


End file.
